joe_the_puppetfandomcom-20200214-history
"Vacation 101"
'''"Vacation 101" '''aired on March 18, 2018. It is the second episode in the extended series. Summary Joe starts his summer vacation with his new friend, Rainbow Bear. Plot This episode starts out with Joe looking at a light. When the light shines bright, he is scared and bumps his head on the bed. he gets a mindgrain. Suddenly, a tye-dye bear walks in saying that he doesn't like mindgrains either. Joe has a new friend, a rapper named Rainbow Bear. Joe wants to start the day over, so they get off to the side where Joe hits his head. Rainbow Bear is being the director a and starts the day over. Joe starts the day back off as someone throws a light at him. Joe freaks out. Rainbow Bear says that he should not be afraid of a light, but Joe doesn't agree. Joe and Rainbow Bear talk, and then Rainbow Bear uses the bathroom. He can hear Joe complaining about the light from in the bathroom. When Rainbow Bear is done using the bathroom, he goes to get some snacks. As soon as he gets back, Joe instantly knows what the snack is - his favorite food. But, it turns out that the food was expired. Joe barfs into the other cup. He throws the light, thinking it's bad luck. He goes to get his good luck charm. Rainbow Bear thinks Joe's good luck charm - a robe - is very dumb. He says that even though he can't see anything because he has a cup on his head, he expects more. However, he likes the cup because it makes him look like a gangster. When he looses it though, Joe is more focused on his camoflauge robe, which Rainbow Bear is starting to like. Joe finds his day list. He thinks it is April, so Rainbow Bear says he would kill him in pranks. But, the note says it is June 19, 20... what year is it? It says for Joe to pee and poop. He realizes that it is a day off, and the first day of summer break. Both of them are excited. Joe kisses his robe, and Rainbow Bear states that he must be doing activities and not waste the break. He says he would hang out with the robe later, and goes to play with Rainbow Bear. Rainbow Bear is glad that Joe brought a tub of LEGO's, but Joe can't build them. He gets frustrated, and Rainbow Bear said that he needs to get over it. He said to take it from the LEGO master. Joe is still mad, and he throws the LEGO's thinking they are evil. Rainbow Bear thought Joe was evil. Joe doesn't listen and breaks the LEGO's. But Rainbow Bear reminds Joe it should be a good day, so they both do something else. Joe hits a stress ball while Rainbow Bear gets books. There are a lot of books in Joe's bedroom, so it takes a while. Rainbow Bear throws some yearbooks on Joe, and he says he doesn't like reading. However, he still looks into the book and at a girl. Rainbow Bear looks into it and says he found himself, but it was just Joe's gym teacher. Rainbow Bear suddenly throws the yearbook because he doesn't like them. Joe says that he will do one more thing. If it is unsuccessful, he will go to sleep. Joe grabs a card with a fart musical and asks Rainbow Bear if it is his birthday or if he was his brother. He ignores and goes to play tobanos. He sucks so he hides under the bed. Joe tries, and sucks. He remembers the deal and heads to his bed. Rainbow Bear asks him for a lulaby. He says no, and as he starts to fall asleep, but Rainbow Bear plays the music on the card. Rainbow Bear surprises Joe And he wakes up. He asks for him to leave and hits the light when he sees that it is bad luck. Rainbow Bear says good night to Joe And leaves. The episode ends. Cast / Appearances * GG Games R Us as Joe * GG Games R Us as Rainbow Bear (debut) Trivia To be added! Goofs To be added! Notes * This is the first appearance of Rainbow Bear. Series Order Previous: TBA Next: "Rainy Day Special" Category:Episodes Category:Extended Series Category:Aired On GG Games R Us